gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Website (III)
Die Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Website im Detail und auf Deutsch. Sprüche Portland Ammu-Nation * Tonspur: Der Laden, der half, den Kommunismus zu zerschlagen, hat einen Sonderschlussverlauf! Ammu-Nation hat eine große Auswahl an Friedensstiftern. Besuchen Sie Ammu-Nation an Bürgerwehr-Montagen und nutzen Sie Ihr verfassungsgemäßes Recht, eine Waffe zu tragen, aus und sparen Sie zehn Prozent beim Kauf von Panzergranaten. Wir sind die einzige Waffenhandlung, die Sie’s ausprobieren lässt, bevor Sie’s kaufen. Brauchen Sie Panzerabwehrraketen? Wir haben sie! Flammenwerfer? Oh, ja! Kein Geld? Kein Problem! Null Prozent effektiver Zins 90 Tage nach dem Kauf. Jetzt schießen, später zahlen. Wenn es bei uns eine Warteschlange gibt, schießen Sie ein paar Runden auf unserem Ammu-Nation-Schießstand auf Gesichter berühmter Kommunisten! Registrieren Sie sich bei Ammu-Nation, um eine Fliegerabwehrkanone zu gewinnen, mit der wir damals Vietnam in den Arsch getreten haben! Dieses Wochenende findet das Ammu-Nation-Film-Festival statt, wo wir bei freiem Eintritt „ “ und „ “ ausstrahlen! Ammu-Nation – Protecting your Rights! Bitch’n’Dog Food Capital Autos Drei Bilder, die den Werbeturm und den Verkaufsraum zeigen. Text: Besuchen Sie die Capital-Autos-Website. Sehen Sie sich unser hochwertiges Fahrzeugsortiment ganz bequem von zu Hause aus an. Car Crusher Macht aus deinem Auto einen kompakten Metallwürfel. Carjacking Video: Polizeifunk-Stimme: „Autodiebstahl in Chinatown“. Blauer Esperanto fährt Straße hinunter und verrichtet erfolglos ein Drive-by-Shooting auf zwei Triaden. Esperanto wendet und rammt einen gelben Pony. Triaden laufen auf den Wagen zu, erneuter Drive-by aus dem Esperanto, abermals keine Toten oder Verletzten. Triade reißt Fahrertür auf, holt Fahrer heraus und schmeißt ihn zu Boden. Chinatown-Fischmarkt Wo jeden Tag Menschen Fisch kaufen gehen. Docks Gang Fights Quicktime-Video: Mit einem Triaden-Fischlaster hält Claude auf dem Fabrikgelände der Turtle Head Fishing Co., wo auch schon ein paar Triaden auf ihn warten. Als er aussteigt, wird sofort das Feuer auf ihn eröffnet. Wenig später stehen drei schießende Triaden vor ihm, während Claude einen von ihnen mit einem Baseballschläger niederknüppelt. Als Nächstes wird eine Szene aus Der Geldbote eingeblendet. Danach befinden wir uns wieder bei der Turtle Head, wo wieder einem Triaden der Kopf zerschmettert wird. Der Film endet mit Claudes Tod/Außer-Gefecht-Setzung. Gentlemen’s Club Audio-Datei 1: * Salvatore Leone: Ich heiße Salvatore Leone und bin ein sizilianischer Geschäftsmann. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Mafia... was ist das überhaupt? So was gibt’s doch nur in Filmen. Audio-Datei 2: * Salvatores Freundin Maria: Oh, i-i-ich heiße Maria. Äh, nicht Marie - Ma-ri-a, wie das Lied... Maria. Und ich bin mit Salvatore Leone liiert, einem sehr einflussreichen Mann. Liberty-Tree-Artikel: → Salvatore Leone: „Nur ein Geschäftsmann“ Quicktime-Film: Im Kugelhagel der Triaden manövriert Claude während der Mission Das Treffen bei Salvatore die drei Mafiosi Joey Leone, Luigi Goterelli und Toni Cipriani in einer schwarzen Limousine in die Garage von Salvatores Villa. Als alle vier aus der Garage kommen, meint Toni zu Claude: „Das hast du gut gemacht, vorhin. Wirklich gut, mein Junge. Komm, wir stellen dich dem Don vor...“ Daraufhin legt Salvatore seinen Arm auf Claudes Schulter und sagt: „Ich sehe goldene Zeiten auf dich zukommen, mein Junge...“ In einer neuen Szene befindet sich Claude im Wohnzimmer der Villa und wird von der Polizei beschossen. Er verlässt die Villa und ein Polizeihubschrauber nähert sich ihm. Wenig später rennt Claude die Villeneinfahrt hinunter, nachdem der Polizeifunk eine Meldung zu Claude herausgegeben hat. Harwood Fire Station Ein Bild von einem Feuerwehrwagen. Text: Ein Übergewicht an gefährlichen Waffen macht Trenton zu einem regelrechten Feuermagneten. Harbour Tunnel * Bild 1: Claude Speed schaut in Kamera, im Hintergrund stehen im Kreis drei Obdachlose. * Bild 2: Claude und ein Obdachloser stehen sich gegenüber. * Bild 3: Claude steht im rechten Winkel zu einem Obdachlosen, ein weiterer steht im Hintergrund. * Bild 4: Kopfaufnahme von Darkel. * Bild 5: Ganzkörperaufnahme von Darkel. Hochbahn-Station * Bild 1: Die Vorderseite eines einfahrenden Hochbahn-Zugs ist zu sehen, Claude Speed steht auf dem Bahnsteig. * Bild 2: Ein Zug steht im Bahnhof. * Bild 3: Ein Zug fährt die Gleise hinunter. Joeys Werkstatt * Logo Leone-Familie * Ganzkörper-Aufnahme Joey Leone * Kopfaufnahme Joey Leone Momma’s Restaurante * Bild 1: Ein Cheetah steht vor dem Restaurant-Eingang auf dem Gehweg. Zwei bewaffnete Mafiosi stehen davor. * Bild 2: Claude steht inmitten dreier Sitzbänke. * Bild 3: Das Logo der Leone-Familie. * Bild 4: Ganzkörperaufnahme von Toni Cipriani. * Video: Ein roter Cheetah kommt vor dem Eingang des Restaurants zum Stehen und setzt kurz danach ein Stück zurück. Zwei bewaffnete Mafiosi stehen dabei. • Mit einem Baseballschläger (später mit einer AK) ausgerüstet rennt Claude auf einen gelben Manana zu, geht dann jedoch die Treppe des Restaurants hoch. • Claude läuft die Stufen der anderen Treppe hoch. Auf dem Parkplatz ist zu sehen, wie eine Person davonläuft, ein am Boden liegender Obdachloser steht gerade auf. • Mit einem Scharfschützengewehr in der Hand läuft Claude auf der Terrasse umher. • Ein Fadenkreuz wird gezeigt. In der Ferne steht ein Krankenwagen, nicht weit davon entfernt liegt eine Person am Boden. • Ein Taxi brennt und explodiert kurz darauf (womöglich auf Grund von Waffengewalt) und fliegt in die Richtung der Kamera. • Mit einem Flammenwerfer schießt Claude auf der Restaurant-Terrasse umher. • Claude läuft die Treppen hinunter. • Claude läuft auf die Straße vor dem Lokal und kollidiert mit einer Passantin, Claude dreht sich beim Laufen nach ihr um. Während er die Tür eines Mafia-Sentinels aufreißt und den Fahrer „vor die Tür setzt“, kommt ein Polizist angelaufen. Mr. Wongs Wäscherei * Bild 1: An der Wäscherei geht ein Passant vorbei. Claude, der vor der Wäscherei steht, schaut den Passanten an. * Bild 2: Fünf Waschmaschinen und zwei Sitzgelegenheiten sind zu sehen, Claude schaut von außen in den Laden. * Bild 3: Zwei Triaden stehen sich gegenüber, während Toni Cipriani den Laden betritt. Pay’n’Spray Portland Community Clinic Portland Rock Beliebter Angelort. Verschmutzungsgrad lediglich giftig. Radio Die Logos von Chatterbox FM, Double Clef FM und Flashback FM. Audio-Datei: * Station-Voice: Für Menschen, die einfach nicht loslassen können - Flashback FM. („Rush, Rush“ spielt) * Toni: Ihr wisst, was jetzt kommt, oder? Party bis zum Abwinken, mit mir, Toni, hier auf Flashback. * Station-Voice: Ihr erinnert euch an die Musik. Ihr erinnert euch an die Kleidung. Vergesst bloß den Morgen danach – Flashback FM. („Push it to the Limit“ spielt) * Toni: Ah... 1983 – ich hab damals viel Trompete gespielt, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. * Sprecher: Liberty City Survivor – die natürliche Auslese ist nach Hause gekommen. („She’s on Fire“ spielt) * Toni: Das Lied erinnert mich an den Morgen, an dem ich im Duran-Duran-Tourbus aufgewacht bin. Wie hieß der mit den Strähnen und der Wimperntusche noch gleich? * Station-Voice: Alle Songs, die ihr schon seit 20 satthabt. F-F-Flashback FM! * Station-Voice 2: Flashback FM. Raver-Treffpunkt * „Lagerhaus-Rave“ Saint Mark’s Bistro Sex Club Seven * Bild 1: Sex Club Seven von außen. * Bild 2: Kopfaufnahme von Luigi Goterelli. * Tonspur: Wenn Sie Spaß haben wollen, kommen Sie zu Luigi’s. Luigis Girls sind die besten der Stadt. Trenton-Polizeirevier * Bild 1: Ein Streifenwagen steht mit eingeschaltetem Blaulicht neben einer Einfahrt quer auf dem Gehweg, ein in der Hocke befindlicher Polizist daneben. Vor der Einfahrt ist das Heck eines weiteren Streifenwagens zu sehen. * Bild 2: Gleiche Fahrzeugpositionen wie in Bild 1, der zweite Streifenwagen, der ebenfalls sein Blaulicht eingeschaltet hat, ist nun ganz zu sehen. Eine Passantin und ein Polizist gehen an dem Wagen vorbei. * Video: Zwei Streifenwagen mit eingeschaltetem Blaulicht stehen auf dem Mittelstreifen der Straße, Claude läuft auf diese geradewegs zu. Er macht vor einem der Wagen Halt und steigt ein. Er fährt los und um die Kurve, der Motor des Wagens raucht bereits. Beim Versuch, eine Kurve zu nehmen, stößt der Wagen mit einem stehenden, bemannten Polizeiauto zusammen. Die Fahrtrichtung von Claudes Fahrzeug ändert sich abrupt: Er überfährt einen Bordstein, der dazu führt, dass der Wagen angehoben wird und sich für ein paar Meter in der Luft befindet. Als er wieder auf den Boden zurückkommt, prallt er gegen eine Hauswand und gerät durch Bremsen und gleichzeitiges Nach-links-Lenken in Schieflage und überschlägt sich kurz darauf. Der andere Polizeiwagen von der Straße kommt angefahren und unterfährt den inzwischen in der Luft befindlichen Wagen. Als er auf dem Dach zum Stehen kommt, fängt der Motor Feuer, der zweite Polizeiwagen hält an und die beiden Polizisten steigen aus. Claude kraucht aus dem Wagen und läuft davon, während ein dritter Polizeiwagen auftaucht. Turtle Head Fish Co. * Liberty-Tree-Artikel: „Mehr Makrelen für den Mann“ * Bild: Triaden-Logo U-Bahn Portland * Bild 1: Claude steht neben einem Zaun, der vor dem Herabstürzen in den U-Bahn-Schacht bewahren soll. * Bild 2: Ein Blick auf das „Subway“-Schild. * Bild 3: Ein Blick in den U-Bahn-Schacht. Staunton Island Bush Stadium Carson General Hospital * Bild 1: Vor einem beschädigten Krankenwagen stehen zwei Sanitäter, ein Obdachloser scheint auf der Straße zu liegen. Neben einem Streifenwagen befindet sich noch ein zweiter Krankenwagen im Hintergrund, in dessen Lack sich ein Taxi spiegelt. * Bild 2: Claude läuft in Richtung Kamera, ein im Hintergrund stehender Krankenwagen steht in Flammen. Ein zweiter steht mit geöffneter Fahrertür nicht unweit davon entfernt. Porter Tunnel * Liberty-Tree-Artikel: Porter Tunnel sechs Monate hinter dem Zeitplan One-Armed Bandit’s * Bild: Phil Cassidy U-Bahn Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen